I'll go back to black
by broken-trinkets
Summary: "He knew in that instant. He blew his chance to be a part of her life, and now, all they were will be just a memory. 'I had the time of my life with you, i'm sorry' he told himself." Sam/Quinn oneshot.


**[Author's note]**  
><strong>No, i don't own Glee. This is my first Glee story, after i've been writing Harry Potter. Please read and review. : <strong>  
><strong>And for those of you who like Harry Potter, please check out my other story, "Love is our resistance". :)<strong>

**Hope you like this one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Quinn and Finn walked down the aisle, hand in hand at the altar.<p>

"Finn Hudson, do you take Miss Quinn Fabray to be your wife?" The priest had asked.  
>"Of course, I do." Finn grinned as he looked lovingly into Quinn's eyes.<br>"And do you, Miss Quinn Fabray, take Finn Hudson to be your husband?"  
>"I do." Quinn smiled like the angel she was. Her smile meant so much to a certain Sam Evans sitting in the audience.<p>

Sam watched, helpless, as the girl he loved threw her arms over another's shoulders, and kissed him gently on the lips. He remembers when there was a time that he was the one she kissed. A time when he was the one she loved. A time where she would come to him when she needed someone. A time when she cried on his shoulder, let him see the softest, most vulnerable side of herself.

He closed his eyes and took himself back to that fight, the fight that broke them up.

* * *

><p><em>"Sam, can you just stop being so naive? Santana's trying to break us up, she wants to use you, to make Brittany feel bad! How are you so blind, oh my god."<em>

_"Well, even if that's true, look me in the eye now. Look me in the eye and tell me, you don't feel anything for Finn anymore." Sam grabbed her arm and forced her close to him, forced her beautiful, emerald green eyes that spoke of such innocence and fear to meet his piercing gaze._

_"Sam, i want to be with you." She'd managed to barely whisper those words. "You're the only one who didn't judge for what happened last year. You're the only one that managed to see past my cheerios uniform, see past my facade as i walk down the halls. You're the one i go to when i'm crying, when i need someone, because i love you. I accepted your promise ring that day, wore it, after you stood up to Karofsky. You know why? Because that was the day i really saw you for the first time. Not as the cute, goofy guy that can really sing. Not as the boy who wanted to be popular, but chose the glee club in the end. Not as the boy i helped when he got slushied the first day he joined glee. But as the man i know you are now. I love you, and only you, Sam. I never fooled around with Finn." She said as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"Quinn, you .." Sam was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, its just that when Santana told me what happened with Puck and Finn i just assumed you were doing that to me. You have this, history of cheating on all of your boyfriends." He hung his head low as he spat the last sentence out._

_That last sentence brought tears to Quinn's eyes. She clenched her fists tightly, bit down on her lip. She felt like he had just slapped her in the face. She felt like he had just took her heart, ripped it out of her chest, stomped on it. Her whole body went numb and there was a stinging sensation in her abdominal area._

_"Sam Evans. You want to know why i cheated on Finn? Puck got me drunk on wine coolers, i wasn't thinking straight. Do you think i wanted that to happen? Do you think i dont regret that night? Okay you know what, i'm done. I can't be with someone who thinks of me as a slut." Tears streaked her cheeks as she stormed out of the room._

_"I'm going to leave now, if you dont tell me to stay." Sam's heart yelled at him to tell her to stay, to tell her that he's in love with her, and that he'd never felt this way about anyone else before. But he couldn't. And she left._

* * *

><p>Now, as he watched her throw her bouquet of flowers in the air, for some lucky girl to catch, he realised.<p>

She was going to grow old with Finn and maybe even have children. She'd told him once before, that she'd wanted another daughter. She was going to laugh alot and maybe even grieve over some things. She was going to live out her life, and you would never have the chance to be a part of it again. You knew that even though you might see a glimpse of her some where on the street in the future, you would never be able to speak to her, to interact with her, to know her, to hold her again. And that knowledge was enough to break what was remaining of your already shattered heart.


End file.
